I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a wireless device.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smart phone) may include a transmitter and a receiver coupled to an antenna to support two-way communication. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a local oscillator (LO) signal with data to obtain a modulated signal, amplify the modulated signal to obtain an output radio frequency (RF) signal having the proper power level, and transmit the output RF signal via the antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna and may condition and process the received RF signal to recover data sent by the base station.
A wireless device may include a number of antenna elements and associated transmit and receive circuits to support data transmission and reception. The transmit and receive circuits may be designed to meet specifications but may have performance that can vary widely due to variations in manufacturing, temperature, power supply voltage, etc. It may be desirable to test/calibrate the transmit and/or receive circuits in order to ensure good performance even in the presence of these variations.